Project X-NGJ
by kikkie
Summary: "Anakin...I'm not what they say I am...and nether are you." Ahsoka has returned to the Jedi order (against her will). what was she originally doing? what is project X-NGJ? and what is wrong with Obi-wan? alt universe! R18 for violence, cursing, rage,rape sex and drugs. (Ashoka is 18) PLZ no bad comments. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

"An emergency meeting right now?" _I asked my master as i dried my hair from the shower i just took. I had just come back to the temple after a 4 day mission on Naboo, finding and stopping terrorist are getting harder then i thought especially when it's a short notice mission and small details on who the person is. Also having a pissed off Ex (Padme) help you is not a very helpful tool. Thank the force Jar Jar Binks was there to help me deal with her. Now, after just taking a shower, I am being dragged back into another emergency._

"May I have three minutes to myself please." I asked Obi-wan, I am really tired.

"Shall I ask the council?" Obi-wan retorted in his I AM ALWAYS WISE VOICE. In other words he meant no.

(meeting hall)

 _After drying off Obi-wan dragged me the council hall where many important people were looking down at a person standing in front of both members of the Jedi council and the empire council, from where i was standing (on the top floor) the person looked orange...a togruta maybe?_

" _Master Obi-wan and Anakin!" a voice from behind us called, i looked over my shoulder and saw Aayla walking towards us with two clones behind her._

"Good afternoon Aayla, how are you?" Obi-wan asked.

"I am very tired, i just came in not to long ago from a mission. Do you know why we were called here?" _Aayla asked Obi-wan, I shook my head no and Obi-wan did the same. Aayla shrugs her shoulders before walking over to the rail and looking down at the stick figure who was being judged. She then gasped. I looked at her to ask what was wrong but the meeting was being and the holograms of the one to be judge was being shown in every corner of the room. I could feel my eyes widening at the image i saw...It was_ _ **Ashoka**_ _!_

"Holy shit." _I muttered, it was Ashoka and she looked different! Then again it has been three years since I last saw her. From the hologram image she looked taller and more feminine. Her hands were in cuffs and all she was wearing was a white chained covered leather jacket that went all the way down to her knees and she had to clones behind her pointing their guns at her. Can never be too careful with Jedi_

"Quite, the council is speaking!" _Obi-wan orders me. I leaned over the railing and watched the old man who was head of this speak._

"Ashoka Alia Visitio Tano! Do you know why you are here young lady?" The Judged asked Ashoka.

"Wow!" I thought. "I didn't know Ashoka had a long name."

"I see no point in answering that question which you already know the answer to, besides, don't you know it's rude to ask questions you already know the answer to?" _Ashoka tells the judged with a small smirk on her face. at that very second i could have sworn i saw her eyes turn red then back to blue...that could be my imagination though._

"For a former Jedi you are extremely rude!" The Judged retored. "Anyway, the reason why you are here because you were caught killing a man called the Rapture."

"He was a rapist." Ashoka answered.

"He was a citizen!" The Judge retored.

"He rapes little girls!" Ashoka shouted back at him.

"The matter of the fact is that you killed a citizen! Luckily for you that man was a rapist!"

"How is that lucky?" Ashoka asked with the most confused face the galaxy has ever seen.

"Because that means you have not gone to the dark side, which means…" The judge give her a smile before continuing: "You're going to be a padawan again."

"WHAT!?" Ashoka shouted at the judge. " **I DON'T WANT TO BE A PADAWAN!"**

"Well you can't be a Jedi- **I DON'T WANT TO BE A JEDI ETHER!** " Ashoka shouted at the old judge, she sound really upset.

"Fine...then you can go to prison." The judge says.

"Good! when do I leave?" Ashoka asked with a huge on her face. The judge picks up his gavel and is about to make it officially until.

"The young lady has chosen her Padawan training with her former master and will not be released until her former master decide when. Case dismissed!" _The judge says right before he bangs his gavel on his desk. Ashoka eyes widen in shock after what she had just heard_.

"You son of a- **MMMMRGGGHHH**!" _Ashoka was cut off when one of the clones grabs her by the her mouth then yanks her out of the room. after that the meeting was over. I took a deep sigh then looked at my master, who was staring at me._

"What?" I asked.

"You do realize Ashoka going to be your padawan again." Obi-wan said.

"I heard the judge Obi-wan."

"I'm just making sure, come, let's go see Ashoka. She should be in your room by now." _Obi-wan tells me before he walks away from the rail but stops midway to grab his stomach with his right arm. he then moans in pain._

"Obi-wan?" I asked. he looks over his shoulder straight at me then sighs before removing his hand.

"I am fine. Come, we go see Ashoka."

(Ashoka)

"SHIT!" _I shouted on the top of my lungs after i was thrown into my old master room by the clones. i looked around my old bedroom that i shared with my master, not much had changed, in fact my bed was still here.i looked down at my feet then sighed as i check to see if my jacket was still in tac._

"I need to get out of here." I thought out loud.

"Why?" _A voice from behind me said. i knew that voice...it was Anakin. I looked over my shoulder and saw him and Obi-wan in the doorway._

"Hello Anakin…" I said, i was not to happy to see him.

(Anakin)

"It's master to you snips." I tell my new/old Padawan. she gives me a glare as her blue glowed red...wait...red?

"Master…" Ashoka says before she scratches her left lukke. "I need to go pee."

"You know where the bathroom is Snips."

"Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that!" Ashoka shouted at me before she stormed out of the room, i could hear her feet pound all the way down the hallway straight to the women's bathroom.

(Narrative Pov)

"Ashoka it's dinner time." _Anakin says as he knocks on the women's door to the bathroom. Ashoka had been in there for an hour at most and Anakin was getting worried. He knocks on the door a couple more time but still no answer, this resulted in him banging his fist against the door but still no answer._

" **ASHOKA!"** Anakin shouted right before he kicked the door open to reveal an empty bathroom with a open window.

"That bitch…" _Anakin muttered under his breathe before he ran out the bathroom. he runs straight to the dinner room where almost all the Jedi were talking and eating their food. Anakin makes his way over to Obi-wan who, at the moment, was talking to Luminara and Vokara. From the looks of it Vokara did not look to happy._

"I don't understand, you know what is wrong with you yet you refuse to cure the problem." Vokara tells Obi-wan.

"The cure is against Jedi code." Obi-wan answered back.

"Then suffer." Vokara tells the man at the same time Anakin walks over to the three.

"Suffer what?" Anakin, making Obi-wan face turn blue.

"Nothing! just a little head cold Anakin." Obi-wan tells his padawan. "Where's Ashoka?"

"Gone." Anakin answered, making all three Jedi at the table look at him with worried faces.

"What? how could you lose her that quickly?" Luminara asked.

"She needed to rest room and I let her go. Then she jumped out the window…" _Anakin answered. Obi-wan sighs before getting up from his seat but stops midway to moan in pain. His right arm wraps around his waist while his left hand grabs onto the left side arm of his chair. Anakin was about to ask if Obi-wan needed help but Luminara stands up from her seat then gently grabs Obi-wan by the shoulder to help him stand up straight. she then looks at Anakin to say:_

"Obi-wan needs to go to the infirmary first, then you and I will look for Ashoka." Luminara tells Anakin.

(Ashoka)

"Stupid assholes!" _Ashoka muttered under her break as she walks around the shit covered sewers of the empire city. Because Jedi had extremely high scenes on tracking people (The masters) Ashoka had to go into the sewers to avoid their senses. although she had doubts of her choice because even though the sewer was a great place to hide from a Jedi senses it was also a place where a lot disease and germs were and togruta immune systems are not that strong. Plus all the rats in the area kept messing with Ashoka montral's, kept making her think that there were people in the sewers. Ashoka keeps walking around the dark smelly sewers with small flashlight she stole from Anakin night stand to brighten up the area. she keeps walking until she come upon a wall with many pipes connecting to each other._

"Finally!" _She thought right before she climbs into one of them. it takes her a couple of minutes but she finally reaches the end, the entrance pipe to the storage room. There Ashoka climbs out of the shit infested pipe then_

 _walks over to the wall that contained her stuff. Ashoka was about to grab it until the order of the sewer hits her nose._

"Yuck!" _she shouts before walking over to the exit of the room. she then makes her way to the locker rooms to wash her body._

(Anakin)

"Are you sure she is here?" _Anakin asked the yellow skin woman who was standing next to him as they walked the empty hallway that led to the virtual training room. The two Jedi head straight to the locker room, the first thing Anakin notice was steam coming out of the room with a light._

"I am always right." She says as she pulls out her saber but Anakin stopped her.

"I want to see what she is up to." Anakin tells Lumara. The older woman nods her head then puts her saber away.

(Narrative)

"So nice." _Ashoka thought as the warm water washes away the dirty and force forbids shit off her skin. when her body was clean from all the gung she hops out of the shower then walks out of the locker room, completely naked and still wet. Luminara just stared at the naked Togruta._

"No shame…" _Luminara muttered under her breathe as she hid in the shadows with Anakin. Ashoka makes her way back to the containment room where her clothes and items were. As she dresses herself Luminara and Anakin sneak into the room but stay hidden in the shadows. The two watched her dress into what looked to be mercenary clothes. a small tight black vest with 3 gold buttons that went down to the end that showed off her navel and her breast size that appeared to have grown from a flat chested board to balloon size breast, propyl bigger than Aayla. she puts on a pair of dark grey yoga like pants that formed around her bottom to the point her ass looked huge and grabbal to any male that desired her. and lastly she puts on her black knee high heeled lace up boots that had grey strings._

(Ashoka)

"Now...if i was my bag where would i be?" _I thought to myself as i looked through the shelves that contained a lot of illegal stuff or thing that use to belong to the sith that are now empire property. i rummage through the junk until I find my bag, which was all the way in the back for some stupid reason. I pull my large bag that was bigger then three of my heads put together. i open the top and find my beloved lightsaber waiting for me. i reach over to grab it but i stopped when i heard something fall in the room. my heart stopped as i looked over me right shoulder and i saw them! Anakin and master Luminara._

" **Shit** …"

 _ **Kikkie: going to leave this chapter here! plz review and i hope you enjoyed it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kikkie: I realized that I have been spelling Ahsoka name wrong...I am so sorry.**

 **(Anakin Pov)**

"Hi...Skyguy…" A _hsoka says as she raises her right hand to the back of her head then started to scratch it while her left hand held onto her bag for dear life._

"Snips, give me the bag." _I tell her but she doesn't, instead she rams her right hand into the bag then pulls out her lightsaber but she does not turn it on._

"Just leave me alone Anakin I don't have time for this I need to find Master Yoda." Ahsoka tells us.

"Ashoka…" Luminara started. "We will take you to see Master Yoda but you must come with us for a little talk."

"I rather not." _Ahsoka tells Luminara before throwing her backpack over her back. She then makes a break for the door but was stopped when Luminara used the force to ram a table in the way. blocking Ahsoka way. the togruta turns her body around then lifts her hands in front of her face then takes two of her index fingers then swirls them in the form of a star in the air. The next thing i know Luniara was flying towards me and she fell hard onto of my body to the point the ground beneath us fell, making us crash and fall two stories down._

"Ow…" I muttered.

"My force...what was that?" Luminara asked as she pulls herself off my body. "It was like something grabbed me and pulled me down. It was not the force…" Luminara said as she touches her chest then moaned in pain.

"We need to get to Master Yoda." _I tell her as i tried to get to my feet but my body ached in pain, especially my back. My force I was in a lot of pain._

(Ashoka Pov)

"SHIT!" _I shouted as i jumped over the hole i made on the floor then sprinted towards the elevator to find. Once inside the elevator i pressed the codes to Master Yoda room. my heart was pounding so hard right now that I could feel my legs trembling from it. when the elevator stopped i walk out then make my way to Yoda room. Hopefully Anakin and Luminara are alright, I don't normally use my-_ "AHSOKA!" _A voice shouted to me, i looked over my shoulder and saw him. the man I use to think was my father, Master Plo-Koon. I give him a glare before continuing my search, ignoring that orange fool that brought me to this brainwashing prison. as i walk to Yoda room i could hear that bastard following me, Ugh I just wish he would go away but I know that he will not so i ignored him to till I was standing in front of Yoda door. my heart started to beat fast again as I knocked on the door. Stupid right, a criminal like me knocking? I don't why but I felt like had to knock._

"Come in child." _I heard Master Yoda voice from the other side of the door. The door then slides open, revealing the small green man sitting on his bed. I take a deep breath before entering the room. I take a seat on the floor in front of him as i pull backpack off my back then started to dig into it. While I did this i could sense Anakin and Luminara coming this way so this needed to be fast._

"Master, you know why I am here?" I asked, the green skin man nod his head. "Then could you tell me what Project **X-NGJ** is?"

"Very well, but first you must show me how much you know." Y _oda tells me, I nod my head before taking both of my hand then laid them flat on my head. I take a deep breathe before my body started to change from that of a togruta to a..._

(Anakin Pov)

"What do you mean you can't find her?" _I asked Luminara as i stared up at the roof for which we smashed through. Right now I was standing in front of a meditating Luminara who was using the force to locate Ahsoka...so far no luck._

"I can't, I find people through their species, makes it easy to locate them but she seemed to have...changed race.

"That's impossible." i tell her and i know this for a fact!

"Well the last place i saw her in was Master Yoda's room so we might as well head there." the yellow skin woman tells me. i nod my head as i helped her up to her feet. We then make our way to Yoda.

(Ahsoka Pov)

"Tell me who these people are?" _I asked Yoda as I hand him a dirty and old picture of four men and one pregnant woman in a lab. They were all smiling. Yoda looks down at the picture with a small face._

" **Project X-NGJ… Next Generation of Jedi.** When this project started I was still in the Jedi academy." Master Yoda explained to me. "Project X-NGJ was some sort of chemical formula that the empire created using old technology that we Jedi were able to retrieve from earth before humans became aware of it."

"Technology?" I asked.

"Yes, but this form of technology wasn't anything you and I know of. It was dark and powerful and it hurted people. Project X-NGJ only had four subjects. **Rider, Tinka, Walsha and Ni-Tiko. Rider and Tinka were a human, Walsha was a twi'lek and Ni-tiko was- a togruta.** " I said, cutting off master Yoda. The green man nodded before continuing:

"These four were gifted and passionate Jedi who volunteer for the project. At first everything was fine, the only change that happened was their force started to become stronger then things went from bad to worse in things i cannot explain." Yoda looks down to his feet before looking back to me. "It was torture for them, they slowly lost their minds, their bodies kept changing from...i don't know." Yoda tells me. "Ahsoka, you must leave this project alone."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because some things must remain buried."

"But master I-Ahsoka!?" i was cut off by my voice...and he did not sound to happy.

(Anakin Pov)

"My force! Ahsoka what happened to you!?" _I asked her, Ahsoka was a_ _ **HUMAN**_ _now! I could tell because her head tails were gone and her skin was brown and her birth marks were gone...she looked really pretty._

"Um...nothing." _Ahsoka tells me as she stands up on her feet and at that moment she looked like a togruta again. She then runs past Luminara and I then heads into the dark hall way. My blood just boiled as i chased as after her._

( **An hour Later** )

 _After chasing my old Padawan down the entire fucking temple I finally catched her using a net trap. Now as I dragged Ahsoka body on the ground while holding on to her bag, Because she is still in the net, i make my way to the medic room to check on Obi-wan to see how he is. when i got there i found Obi-wan lying on a scan bed where nothing but a medic suit, a dark violet purple suite that was skin tight to the point you could see all the lines of his body, and i mean everything…_

"Master, are you okay?" _I asked Obi-wan as I dragged Ahsoka into the room then set her on the chair as if she was toddler. She looks up at me with daggers in her eyes. I ignored her although Obi-wan had to ask:_

"Why is Ahsoka in a net trap?" Obi-wan asked.

"She kept running away." I answered, only to get:

"Free her now! She is not a dog Anakin!" Obi-wan shouted at me. I nod my head before pulling out my lightsaber then cuts Ahsoka free. The girl gives me an evil smirk before sitting down on the chair with her hand out to me:

"My bag please?" Ahsoka asked.

"Hell no!" I shouted at her.

"Why not?" She asked me.

"You're not getting your stuff back until I can trust you again." _I tell her as i shove my hand into her bag then pull out her lightsaber but instead i got_ _ **stung by something**_ _. I pull my hand out and saw_ _ **my index finger bleeding**_ _but I shake it off then ram my metal hand into her back to grab her lightsaber. I then throw it at her feet. she picks it up then glares at me. I could feel the air turn cold as she stared dagger at me, but I was not going to crack, especially because of her. I wonder what's in this bag though. Maybe it's_ \- "Obi-wan!" _Vokara voice cutting my thought off. I looked over to the blue skinned Twi'lek as she red Obi-wan reports:_

"As I thought Master Obi-wan, you have **epididymal hypertension."** Vakara said.

"What?" I asked.

"He has blue balls Anakin." Ahsoka tells me, i couldn't help but to fall to the ground and laugh my ass off...this made Obi-wan walk over to me then stomp on my nuts. the pain….

( **Narrator Pov** )

"DO NOT LAUGH AT YOUR MASTER!" _Obi-wan shouted at his padawan, making Anakin body twitch in horrible pain after receiving a heel to the crotch._

"My balls…" Anakin muttered under his breathe in pain.

"As I was saying…" Vokara says: "Obi-wan you have a serious case of **epididymal hypertension** and I think this is because of your…" Vokara swipes her finger through the hologram folder till her finger stopped to point at a page to say: "As your former master put it on your medical notes when you were a padawan, you always had problems with…"

"Oh no…" Obi-wan thought. "Please tell me Qui-Gon did not put down that moment…"

"Delayed ejaculation is becoming a problem, I think I will put him on stella." Vokara red.

"What Stella?" Anakin asked.

"It's a drug used to dissolve dead sperm." Obi-wan explained. "But i think i have been using it so much that my body is immune to it now."

"Obi-wan i suggest you find a way to fix this problem or else these pains you have will continue, and they will get worse." _Vokara tells the old man before leaving the room. Ahsoka stands up from the chair then looks over to the two jedi before saying:_

"Obi-wan if I was you i'd go to elm street and rent myself a hooker for the night. get rid of this problem before my nuts fell off."

"Ahsoka human male genitals do not work that way." Obi-wan tells the young Togruta.

"Oh no?" _Ahsoka asked before she left the medic room. Leaving the two males alone, Anakin gets up from the floor then grabs Ahsoka back._

"Master, I need you to do me a favor." Anakin says as he gives Obi-wan Ahsoka bag. "I need you to look through her bag and tell me what you find."

"Why?" Obi-wan asked.

"She's hiding something and I need to keep an eye on her. Please just do this for me." _Anakin begged him. Obi-wan nods his head as he takes the bag from Anakin. Anakin then yawns before wishing his master a good night then leaving his master for his room. the minute he gets there he saw Ahsoka wearing nothing but a black laced white bra with bikini white laced black panties that barely held her ass. She looks back at Anakin and smirks as she gets ready for bed by rubbing lotion on her skin._

( **Anakin Pov** )

 _I hate my life right now! I haven't had sex in weeks and here is a grown ass full breasted woman in front of me rubbing her body down with lotion...Fuck my life. I walked past her to my bed. I then sat down on my bed then take a deep breathe. My eyes wondered around the room a bit till they met hers. Once locked onto each other she smirks at me before moving both her hands to the back of her back then unbuckles her bra. At that moment my eyes looked down at the ground. I don't know why but i did that, I've seen her naked a couple hours of go, so why was i not looking this time?_

"Good night Anakin." _Ahsoka tells me but i did not bother to look her in the eye. Instead i wait till i hear her covers ruffle. I look up to see her laying on her back with her eyes closed. I remembered, because of her head tails and lukke she cannot sleep on her sides because it cuts off the blood flow to her head. I sighed as I got up from my bed then started to strip myself of my robes. Once in my briefs i jumped in my bed then closed my eyes, for some reason i felt extremely sleepy._

( **Obi-wan Pov** )

"What is this junk?" _I asked Luminara, after Anakin left me with Ahsoka bag I ran into Luminara on my way back to my room. She offered to help me, i'm guessing out of pity after seeing me in pain. Now fully dressed and sitting on my bed with her next to me we look through Ahsoka bag, finding many things. Especially notes and weird looking syringes._

"These notes…"Luminara started. "They all have the empire logo at the bottom end of it, but this is the old logo. The logo that we had when we entered the academy, and they changed it on our second year."

"Then who ever wrote this is dead or Yoda's age." _I said as I examine the notes written on the old brown and crusty papers that looked to be hundred of years old. I lay the paper down on my bed then reach deep into Ahsoka back till a sharp pain stung my finger. i pull out and saw my middle finger bleeding through my glove. I looked into the bag but there was no needle inside._

"Oh my force you're bleeding!" _Luminara tells me, i looked back at my hand and notice the blood from my finger was dripping onto my white sheets. Luminara takes my hand then starts to put pressure on it but the bleeding did not stop. I sighed as i begin to pick up all the notes off my bed then started to pack them into Ahsoka bag. Once all inside i threw her bag to the ground when suddenly my body started to act weird. Like…a burning sensation in my chest. My heart started to beat wildly from it._

"Luminara..come here…"

(Ahsoka)

"Shit!" _I thought to myself as i tried to figure out the code to the door but nothing I kept thinking of worked! Ugh! Now I am stuck here with Anakin till morning! I looked over my shoulder and saw Anakin slumped over on his stomach sleeping soundly with a loud snore to every breathe he took. I sighed when I realized I didn't have my bag with me anymore, I need that bag back, I accidentally left the_ _ **auto-Injector**_ _on. The last thing i need is someone going into a lust rage mode and raping someone here. Last time that happen I had to put him down...sorry Rapture._

"Ahsoka?" _A voice from behind me called out to me, I stood up on my feet then turned my body around to find Anakin staring at me from across the room. I could feel my body shaking with fear at that very moment._

"Hi…" I said.

"What are you doing out of bed?" _He asked me, not even bothering to get out of bed or move his body from which it was. I'm guessing all the peeping sounds i was making when i was pressing the number pad on the door woke him up._

"I had to pee." I said.

"Go to bed." _He tells me, i do as told and head back to my bed with a sigh coming out of my mouth. Hopefully nobody going through my bag…_

 _ **Kikkie: That wraps up this chapter! I just now realize that i have been spelling Ahsoka name wrong, why didn't anyone point that out in any of my last stories? Oh well. Now I know how to spell her name right! Anyway thank you for reading, Please Review and tell me what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Squish… squash..._

 _Munch… munch…_

"What is that sound...is someone eating something?" _I thought as I looked to the side of me. I saw Ahsoka lying next to me with something in her hand. It was red ball like thing...and it was moving! My eyes widen at Ahsoka as she puts the red thing towards her lips then takes a bite out of it. She then starts to chew, the crunchy noise made my skin crawl. She then looks at me and smiles:_

"Your heart...it taste so bitter...but sweet at the same time." _Ahsoka tells me...wait, my heart!? I looked down at my chest and saw a massive hole in it where my heart should be._

"The fuck…" _I said before realizing that I could not move my body or my mouth. I looked over to Ahsoka to see her still eating my heart like it was an apple-_

 _ **BING BING BING**_

( **Mourning** )

"FUCK!" _I shouted at the top of my lungs. I took a deep breath to look around the room and saw that I was in my bedroom and my alarm clock was beeping loudly at me. I reached over to the annoying lil fuck and turned it off before noticing Ahsoka was not in her bed._

"Shit!" _I shouted as I got out of my bed then walk towards my closet to get ready for the day, or morally get ready to hunt Ahsoka down, but when I got out of bed my robotic hands felt weird…_

( **Obi-wan POV** )

"Oh my force what have I done?" _I asked myself as I stared down at the naked woman lying next to me in my bed covered in my body fluids (His cum) that had a smile on her face even when she slept. Last night...oh my force I just lost it! I don't know what happened or what was going through my mind but I just lost and…_

( **Flashback, Narrative Pov** )

"Forgive me but I need this!" _Obi-wan shouted right before he ripped the yellow skin woman clothes off her, leaving only her panties on. She looks up at him with eyes filled with fear and confusion._

"OBI-WAN WHAT ARE YOU DO-" _Obi-wan cuts her voice with when he smashed his lips against her violently, forcing his tongue into her little mouth. Luminara bites his bottom lips, causing blood to spill from the side of her mouth because he did not separate from her. Instead he bite her back, tear the skin and making her bleed with him. Luminara moans at the pain as he juices starts to leak and her skin started to heat. Mirialan were known for having a high sexual heat when it came to their species mating but Luminara, well being raised in the Jedi temple you are not always exposed to your species traditions so this was all new to Luminara._

"My body...feels weird...I don't understand it...please stop." _Luminara begged but Obi-wan did not stop what he was doing. He moved his hand down to her wet panties to rub her sweet button through her clothes._

"You're getting wet Luminara, are you sure you want me to stop?" _Obi-wan asked the wet Mirialan underneath his body. The woman looks up to him then shakes her head no as she grabs his hand then gently forces his index finger on her clit. Pushing down on the cloth, making her wet. The human before her smiled ear to ear before ripping her panties off her hips like the animal he was. The woman under him smile as she spreads her legs wide open before saying:_

"Violate me."

( **Present** )

"Oh my force! Oh my force! Oh my force! Oh my fucking Force!" _Obi-wan though as he quickly gets dressed so he did not have to be around when she woke up, and hopefully she would not be up either. Once dressed he walks out of his bedroom to get pumped into by his padawan Anakin, who at the moment, looked pissed._

"What is wrong Anakin?" Obi-wan asked.

"I lost Ahsoka…" Anakin tells his master in his DON'T BE ASHAMED OF ME voice. Obi-wan just gave him his famous ARE YOU KIDDING ME look.

"We need to find her." Obi-wan said as he walks away from his bedroom door with Anakin behind him.

( **Ahsoka Pov** )

"Oh no…" _I thought as I looked at the empty Syringe that use to be filled with the Hyperin. All of it was gone! That was my only shot! SHIT! I need to find the person that injected themselves with this crap and- "AHSOKA!" I heard my voice being called by Anakin from afar, how the hell he finds me so quickly!? I hide my bag behind my back then smile at Anakin._

"Morning Master!" _I tell him with fake smile plastered on my face as I hide my bad behind my back. Although that was stupid to do because Obi-wan grabbed my bag right from behind me. Anakin just gave me a look of shame and anger._

"How did you get out?" Anakin asked me.

"You left the door unlocked." _I lied, truth be told my bed is under the vents so I climbed through the vents. Stupid Anakin sleep like a log. The Temple could be having an earthquake and he wouldn't notice._

"Don't lie to me snips." He says, ugh I hate that name!

"Don't call me that!" I tell him.

"Snips." _Anakin repeated. I make an *Ugh!* sound before stomping my feet to the ground. After that second the woman of my nightmares came around the corner talking and laughing with her friends. Oh you don't know her? Her name is Barriss…wait why is Barriss still alive? I stared at her as she walks past me and the other to. Our eyes connect for a second before she returned to her laughing and giggling with her friends. I make an Ugh sound, this gain the yellow skin bitch attention. She stops what she was doing then looks at me:_

"Oh, Ahsoka Tano, I haven't seen you these last 3 years. How's life?" Barriss asked me.

"Great!" I answered, I could feel the tension between us was turning dark.

"Oh my force your Ahsoka Tano!" One of Barriss friends says. "You're the girl that got kicked out of the Jedi!"

"Yea! That's me!" I said. "We can thank Barriss here for that!"

"Well, I guess trash can't always be thrown away. Especially rotten trash." _Barriss says, making all the girls laugh at me before they walked away from me. I glared at the three till they were out of sight._

"The fuck?" I asked. "Why is Barriss Offee still here?" I asked the two, Obi-wan answered my question:

"The counsel thought it be best to keep her alive but on probation….which lasted two weeks." _Obi-wan answered my question, I could feel my blood boiling! That bitch almost got me killed!_ _ **AND SHE GETS TO LIVE!? UGH THIS IS WHY I HATE THE JEDI COUNSEL!**_

"Fuck my life…" I muttered before looking back at Obi-wan. "Can I have my bag now?"

"Why? I took out all your files." _Obi-wan asked before looking into the bag to see that I had retrieved all my folders and notes. He looks back at me then squints his eyes in anger. I give him a_ _ **NOT GUILTY**_ _smile._

"Anakin I feel that we might have to tie her to a tree." Obi-wan tells Anakin.

"Good idea." _Anakin said as he grabs me by my shoulder then drags me to the back to his room where he tied me to my bed post with his belts. When my hands were nice and tight, but I was still able to move them a certain distance, he pulls the covers over my body. Obi-wan comes into the room seconds later with a plate of food then sets it right next to my right hand as Anakin sets the TV remote on my left hand._

"Okay Snip, I have been called in to speak with the elders. Here's the T.V. remote and food I will be back in three hours." Anakin tells me.

"You do realize I can use the force right?" I asked.

"I do realize, and let me say this now, if I come back and you're not here tied by my belts…I will make you suffer." _Anakin tells me in his deep ark serious voice, the only time I heard him talk like that to me was when I lost R2D2 in a ship explosion. We found out later that he was in another escape pod. I watched Anakin walk out the room with Obi-wan behind him. I sighed as I grabbed the remote to turn on the TV._

(Anakin)

"The elders wanted to speak with you?" Obi-wan asked me. I looked at him then shake my head no.

"Actually, I wanted to go see Vokara." I tell him. "Today my robotic hand has felt…funny." _I tell him as I took off my glove and showed him what was wrong. Obi-wan eyes widen in shock at the sight. Skin was starting to grow over my robotic hand that went up to my wrist. Obi-wan sighs before grabbing me by the wrist of my robotic hand then drags me to the medic room where Vokara was reading a book. I didn't see what book it was before Obi-wan shouted:_

"Anakin needs medical assistants RIGHT NOW!"

( **Luminara, Narrative Pov** )

"I will tell you this once and once only, stay away from Ahsoka _!" Luminara shouted at her use to be Padawan Barriss Offee. The two were standing in Luminara room where as Barriss gets lectured from her master._

"Why?" Barriss asked.

"Because Ahsoka not the same you knew 3 years ago and I would hate to find you dead in a ditch somewhere." Lumianara tells her Padawan. "Stay away from that girl!"

"You know what Luminara…"Barriss started. "You are not my Master anymore and…what is that smell?" _Barriss asked. Luminara knew exactly that smell was, she was in heat and her scent was covering the room. She also forgot that other Mirialans were able to smell her heat. Good thing a male Mirialan was not in the room or else she be getting dried humped senseless by now._

"Perfume." Luminara tells her padawan.

"Smells weird, like strawberries and cooked lizard." _Barriss says. "Whatever I have to report to the docks soon. I will talk to you another time Master. Bye!" Barriss says to her master before leaving her bedroom. Once gone Luminara falls to the ground then starts to moan. After her sexual encounter with Obi-wan she went to the library to research her species sexual cycle. This was going to last up to 3 weeks, much to her annoyance. She sighs in annoyance before walking over to her bathroom but stops midway when her walls begins to twitch violently, telling her she was horny. She falls to the ground and takes a deep breathe before realizing that this was going to be a huge problem for her._

" _Oh my force please help me…"_

( **Anakin and Obi-wan, Narrative Pov** )

"This is amazing." _Vokara said in shock as she unscrews Anakin robotic hand off his arm. Once she was done at removing his hand her eyes widen in shock as Anakin bone started to grow right before her eyes. In seconds his hand was fully there. Anakin stared at his new hand before fainting. Vokara on the other hand just started too poked at it._

"Oh my force this is a miracle!" Vokara shouted.

"Or an experiment gone wrong…" Obi-wan says.

"Yes, gone wrong. By the way how is your epididymal hypertension?" Vokara asked the older Jedi in the room. Making him blush a little.

"I just took some more medicine. No more pain." _Obi-wan says, then right on cue Luminara comes into the room, much too Obi-wan dismay. Vokara rolled her eyes before she continued to examine Anakin hand. Luminara takes Obi-wan out the room and into the hallway where she sighed before speaking:_

"About last night…" Luminara says.

"Yes, I do not what came over me but if you want to report me to the elders then I understand fully." Obi-wan tells her.

"No, I don't, I actually…" _Luminara blushes a little, her cheeks turn light purple but then back to yellow as she heard the Temple alarm went off. The alarm only goes off when the Temple is under attack or a threat has broken in. Since Obi-wan did not hear an explosion he thought someone had broken in._

"Oh great." Obi-wan muttered.

(Ashoka, Narrative Pov)

"You stupid little whore, where is it!?" A Twilek shouted at Ahsoka. Three men were standing in front of Ahsoka bed while the twelik tears her bang into a mess. Ahsoka watches in fear as the green skin Twilek that was wearing a clone soldier suite throws her bag at her. She uses the force so that it doesn't hit her face.

"I told you it's gone, you didn't need to tear my bag up to realize it." Ahsoka tells the upset man.

"Where are the notes!?"

"Their gone too, everything is gone, including your money." Ahsoka tells him.

"How could you do this to me Ahsoka? I thought we had something?"

"Oh we did, then you left me to die!"

"I couldn't risk all of us getting caught! Besides I knew they would go easy on you! Look lets just get you out of here and-NO!" Ahsoka cuts him off.

"I am not leaving, not without the Hyperin!" Ahsoka said.

"So you do know where it is you lying bitch!"

"Kinda…" Ahsoka says right before Anakin, Obi-wan, Aayla and Luminara barges through the door with their light sabers in their hands, ready for action. The twilek growls then looks back at Ahsoka:

"You called them here didn't you?" _He asked Ahsoka, but the young woman did not answer him. Instead she was focusing on how to get her hands free from the belts. The 4 four twileks in the room just stared at the four Jedi in front of them as they pointed their guns at them_.

"If you lower your guns to the floor I promise you we will not harm you." Luminara tells them.

"I don't trust your promise." One of the four said.

"Well then I guess this will end in you death, try not to get blood on my blankets." _Anakin says right before he lifts his blade up into the hair like he was about to attack but he stops midway then drops his lightsaber and screams in pain as he grabs his right arm (_ _ **I'm guessing his right arm is his robotic arm, if I'm wrong I am sorry**_ _) with his left hand then falls to the ground screaming._

"Oh no…" _Ahsoka mutters right before she jumps off her bed then runs over to Anakin to see what was wrong with him. Her eyes widen in shock before she gasped._

"Ahsoka get him out of here!" _Aayla orders the young girl. Ahsoka does as told then drags Anakin body into the hallway where only the sounds of the alarms were ringing. Ahsoka was started to regret pressing the emergency behind the bed post when those four came in. After walking at least 4 doors away from Anakin room Anakin body started to feel heavy to the point Ahsoka had to lay him down. She looks at him and gasped._

"No-no-no-no-no-no-FUCK NO!" _Ahsoka shouted as she examines Anakin right arm. The palm of his was turning black with red lines forming tracing his palm lines. Anakin screams in pain as his hand started to move violently with his control, his muscles began to move out of place and his blue eyes started to glow neon color that was brighter than the hallway. Ahsoka slowly backs away as his body begins to change right before her very eyes._

" _I'm so sorry Anakin…"_

 _Kikkie: Finally this Chapter is done! Feels weird spelling Ahsoka name right but that is how it is spelled! Anyway thank you for reading I hope you liked it! Review if you did and tell me what you think but please no bad comments._


	4. I am sorry

_**Kikkie: I am not continuing this story, I am sorry but I have lost interest in it. But I give anyone out there full permission to continue the story if they want, just please give me some credit. Again I am sorry.**_


	5. IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! I WILL BE DELETING THIS STORY SOON! THANK YOU!**


End file.
